Undress My Wound
by Spelled Out Your Name
Summary: Tara stumbles, passes out and wakes up to O/C (Me!) tending to her wounds. And since it's been a long time since they both have had live human contact, her other needs as well.
1. Chapter 1

"Here. Drink this." I tilt the filthy plastic water hug upwards into the girl's mouth. Her head is resting on my thigh and there are fresh tears in her eyes. There's a gash on her left cheek and the jeans on the side of her leg are ripped and deep, dark pools of blood spill out. Her lips part shakily and she looks up into the sky as she takes a couple of swigs.

"I don't even know who you are," she says a little curiously. "How did I get here? And where did you come from?"

I replace the cap on the jug and set it aside. "I'm Kyra. And I saw you fall down that hill over there." I point to a steep dirt path with branches and leaves scattered about. "You went unconscious so I took you over here, away from the walkers you were running from."

"Thank you. Thank you so much for tending to me but I really should get back to my group." She lifts her upper body up but immediately falls back, groaning and clutching at her leg.

"I don't think you'll be going anywhere. Here, let me bandage you up." I chuckle when she looks at me skeptically. "Don't worry. You can trust me. I've managed on my own for awhile because my group was discarded at the prison."

Her eyes grow wide with astonishment. "You were there? You lived there?"

I nod. I shrug off my backpack and rummage around inside, my fingers grazing the cotton. "It all went to hell after this other town's leader killed one of our own in the most gruesome way." I unbutton her black skinny jeans. "These are probably killing you! There's no circulation."

The girl chuckles. "What does it matter when we're all gonna die anyway." She looks me in the eye when I pause my movement. She swallows, takes a breath and says, "I'm Tara by the way."

I nod again and resume taking off her pants. I'm careful when it goes over her wound and she grimaces, throwing her head back. I finally get them to her ankles. "I don't know how I'm gonna get these back on but I'll try."

Tara props herself up on her elbows. "Don't." I catch her stare. It's filled with want. Lust. Hope.

I unroll the gauze and begin to wrap her bloody and swollen thigh. "You're gonna hobble around in your underwear?"

She grins. "Hey, I feel free now." She sighs when I finish, using a minuscule alcohol pad to wipe up the grime and blood around her leg. "Do you wanna feel free?"

I scoff. "Every second of every day." Putting everything away and seeing her in turquoise panties, I feel warmth in my core. I watch her as she carefully lifts her pelvis up and removes her underwear.

"Well let's feel free together." She pats at her clit, inviting and enticing me. I crawl in between her pearly white legs, positioning myself comfortably. I flick out my tongue and she gasps loudly and arches her back.

"Shit, it's been a long time since I've felt that," she breathes. I shove my one finger in her, soaking up her dampening area. She bends her good leg, her hands resting on her rather large chest. I suck and bite at her, causing her to go over the edge. I reach my hands up and under her shirt, rolling her hard nipples around. I continue licking and sucking her, wave upon white, glistening wave flows out of her. Her body then tenses and I quickly reach up to cover her mouth. I don't want to the living to catch us, let alone the dead.

She bites my fingers hard, suppressing her powerful moan. I straddle her midsection, the crotch of my pants creating friction with my parts. While keeping my fingers in her mouth, she unzips and removes my jeans as well and I kick them off. I slowly take my fingers from her lips and plunge them deep into my panties. She watches my fingers intently, licking her lips. I buck my hips to fit the rhythm of my hands. I stare longingly into her light brown eyes, hungry for her to do something.

She grabs my hips rather forcefully and brings me close to her face. She licks at the wet fabric, moaning at the taste. I remove my hand from inside and take them off, stuffing them in her mouth. I slide down a bit and part her lips with my two fingers. I'm cautious around her wounded thigh as I mash our clits together. We both cry out at the feeling.

I rock my hips back and forth, the body underneath mine rubbing up against the dirt and the twigs. Tara squeezes at my round hips pulling them to go faster. I lean forward and place my hands on her shoulders, licking at her sweaty, dirt encrusted neck. I make sure that my panties stay lodged between her beautiful pink lips. As I gain speed, her back arches more and more.

I bite her shoulder, feeling the moment build like children's blocks. I thrust one last time and it does it. We're stuck together with the warm, creamy liquid. I collapse onto her. She takes my panties from her mouth and kisses me hard. Our tongues slide sweetly. It's been a long time since either of us have had this type of contact with another person.

I jolt up as I hear a walker coming close by. "Come on," I grunt. I hurriedly put on my clothes and I help her with hers. "I'll help you." I wrap my arm around her waist and we run off into the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

As Tara and I stumble through the woods in the direction of the train tracks, more walkers stagger and groan behind us. I use all my strength trying to hold Tara up and she's only becoming weaker. "We're almost to Terminus! See? There's the building." I tell her, dragging her behind me at this point. The brick building is standing tall amongst the chain-linked fence with the word 'TERMINUS' in big, bold lettering.

"Wait, wait! Let me try to walk." Tara looks me in the eye. "Let me try."

"We don't have time for this!" I look frantically behind us. The moaning and hissing is turning deafening. "Look, just wait until we get there alright? Then hopefully we can let our guard down just for a second." I wrap my arm around her curvy waist even tighter and flee. Tara is breathing heavy and leaning on my shoulder. Our feet move swiftly, dodging fallen branches and discarded trash from other groups. We duck underneath a massive branch hanging limply from an oak tree and scurry through the welcoming fence.

A woman's voice is drawling over an intercom. "Welcome to Terminus," she breathes. She sounds robotic and bored. There are people scattered about but not talking or interacting at all, just eating from a grill or staring into space.

Another woman approaches us. "Hello, I'm Mary. Welcome to Terminus, your sanctuary where all your needs will be met." Her smile looks forced. "Help yourself to whatever it is you feel necessary." She walks away and Tara and I look at each other.

I smirk and tug her sleeve. "Come on. Let's check this place out." We wander (Tara hobbles) around the open area, taking in some sort of warped civilization.

"Hey," Tara whispers. She points toward a train car and places a hand on her hip. "What do you think?" I scope the perimeter around us. No one is paying attention to us, they're just walking around, their own form of being a walker.

"Let's go then." We make our way to the front of the disconnected car. I slowly and silently slide open the door, scanning what's inside. It's empty so I step in and help Tara in behind me. She closes the door and we just stand in silence for a minute. It's completely dark in here.

"Hold on," I say. I shrug my backpack off of my shoulders and dig around inside, curling my fingers over the rigid handle of a flashlight. I tap it firmly against my hand and turn it on, setting it on the floor, creating a steady, narrow stream of light.

"Shall we?" Tara grins, already tugging at my shirt. She licks at my sweaty collarbone, biting down hard. I yelp out and reach behind her to hold my balance against the rusty wall. Her hands dive into my pants, frantically eliciting fast paced circles. I moan into her neck, moving my hips in a circular motion. I squeak when she pinches my clit in her fingers and pulls slightly.

I shove my tongue down her throat and keep the rhythm with my lower body. The train car starts to rock a little bit but that's okay. Tara removes her hand from my pants, takes me to the floor and palms my breasts as they heave due to excitement. The tip of her tongue flicks at my stiffening buds as she makes her way lower and lower, stopping only to remove my pants. She parts my thighs and completely buries her face between them. I chew at my wrist to keep me from screaming out.

Her head shakes from side to side and so does the car. I thrust at her face quickly, feeling that warmth blow through at heightened speed. I grab at her hair and hold her head in place as I gasp and sputter, twitching beneath her tongue.

"Take me against the wall," she growls at me, taking her time getting up. I hop up, stepping out of my pants. She leans against the cool metal, her chin up and confident. I spin her around and enclose my fingers around the back of her neck. I bend her forward and rip down her jeans just under her beautifully shaped ass, just so I don't put to much pressure on her wound.

I smack her ass a couple of times, the sound echoing faintly in this empty space. I tease her entrance with my nail before going in hard and deep. She moans deeply and plants her hands on the wall. I pump her from behind, jabbing her spot before bending her all the way over until she can touch her toes. She wraps her arms around her knees, hissing a little at the pain in her thigh. She rocks on the balls of her feet as my fingers thrust and caress her most private areas.

"Kyra!" she yells into her knees as her sweet cunt pours itself all over me. I crouch down and lick it all out, it's glistening river flowing down the insides of her thighs. Her warm, coated thighs. I dip my tongue between her moist folds and tug at them a bit. I stiffen my tongue and lick the entire length of her pretty, soft slit. I make a show to make sounds as my mouth smacks, savoring her sweet cum.

As she shivers and spasms, I casually pull her pants up for her. While buckling my own, I open the train car to dazzling bright sunlight. I pack my flashlight in my bag and sling it over my shoulder. I lead the way and Tara follows. No one has moved from their spots.

This place is starting to get creepy.


End file.
